Inside the mind of Farkle
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: A quick peek into FARKLE's thoughts... Hmmm. Read and find out what goes on in his mind... Faya Oneshot. :) Please review and tell me who you want me to write next! Maya or Lucas? Have a great day, Y'all!


**Author's Note: Hello! hello! So, Waffleslover98 suggested that I do the rest of the gang's thought, so I proudly present to you, Inside the mind of Farkle! Please enjoy! (Also please review!)**

**XOXOXO, Bethany Tucker**

(They are in eighth grade.)

Maya. It's like my little world seems to revolve around her.

I watch her out of the corner of my eye. I don't know why I love to watch her so much. I mean, not in a creepy way, I just feel better if I know where she is. Without her I feel lost. I like to think of her as like a little fire. She is dangerous, and wild. She is beautiful and warm. When she's around, she lights up my life, but when she's gone, I'm alone, lost in the dark, and cold.

Her exciting, beautiful, wavy golden blonde hair is messily pulled back in a ponytail, so it will stay out of her way. Her eyes, that change color depending on her mood, are fixed on her pencil in concentration. Right now, they are a shade of blue that would rival the sky.

She is drawing something, something I'm positive will be spectacular. Her art always is. She sees the world for what it is, and while it is rather sad that she has accepted that the world is a dark and disappointing place, she sees the beauty in it.

She sees the wonderful things in life that so many of us won't because we are always on our phones. I think, that when I rule the world, I will have one day every month where everybody can't use technology, and they must spend time with family and friends, and enjoy the wonder and enchanting outdoors that is around them. I bet Maya would like that. I would do anything for her.

I hope that possibly one day Maya will feel the same way about me as I do her. I love her. I'm only fourteen, and STILL shorter than her, but I do love her.

Maybe I don't truly know what loving someone is, but Maya unknowingly teaches me. The way she makes me feel, like fire works exploding around my heart. The excited, anxious feeling I get when she looks my way. She makes me feel like everyday hasn't been truly lived until I've seen her. She has my heart. I just hope that maybe someday she'll love me too.

She stands, picks up her art, and makes her way to me.

"Hey, Genius!" She calls.

"Why, hello, lady," I reply, grinning.

Maya rubs her hands on her jeans, trying to get the pencil off. She than turns around her piece, so that I can see.

"What'd ya think?" She asks, suddenly serious. Like she really genuinely wants to know my opinion.

It is a portrait. Of us, in Mr. Matthew's classroom. Of Riley, Lucas, Maya and I. Riley stands proud, grinning a toothy smile. Lucas stands next to her, smiling softly down at her, as he often does. Maya's sporting a peace sign and her normal teasing smirk. Then there's me. Me, smiling dorkily, wearing a turtle neck and sweater-vest. Me standing next to Maya, just slightly taller than her. It was so spot-on, except she was supposed to be taller than me.

"It's amazing!" I exclaim. "But, you're supposed to be taller than me."

Maya frowns. "Uh, Farkle? I'm shorter than you. Look. Turn around," she says.

She grabs a book and I do ask she says. She measures herself to me, comparing heights.

"Turn around again," Maya says.

I turn to find a book at my forehead.

"See? This is my height. You are taller than me," She says smirking.

I am a little surprised. I don't know which shocks me more. The fact that I didn't notice, or the fact that she DID.

She laughs and says, "Later Einstein." She picks up her drawing and walks back to her table.

"Bye," I whisper, waving lamely.

When I take over the world, I hope she will do it with me.

**Author's Note: Okay. You do all realize that I can SEE how many people view this and DON'T REVIEW, right? PLEASE! Try something new, and REVIEW! Who knows, maybe I'll say something back... OR dedicate a story to you... LOL. Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please, in a review, tell me who I should do next. Maya or Lucas. I truly want to know what you wanna read. :) Anyhoo, have a good day! Be happy! Smile at someone! It'll either warm their hearts or piss them off. Either way, you WIN! ;P**

**XOXOXO, Bethany Tucker**


End file.
